Tears and Home Videos
by hklover12
Summary: March 21st the day of Miley's Mothers passing and that day is today who will comfort Miley on this horrible day. Niley R


(Nick's POV)

"Hey Mr. Stewart you needed me for something?" I asked as I walked thru the Stewart's front door and stepped into their living room/kitchen. Mr. Stewart was putting his hat on.

"Yah Nick, Miley isn't going to school today but can you go up and get her out of bed she needs to get up or she won't for days." He asked as he grabbed his guitar case and I nodded then he left out the door. I wonder what's wrong with her and at that moment it hit me. Today March 21st

was the day Miley's mother passed away. Quickly I ran up the stairs and greeted a white door with her name neatly printed in a curly font. First I hesitated but then gripping onto the handle and quietly pushed the door open. The room was dark with little strips of sunlight dancing around because the fan in the middle of the room was blowing the blinds. She was in bed with the covers in a pile over her head. Soft sniffles coming from the sheets indicated that she was crying. Bending down I crawled over to her. I was directly in front of Miley's face well at least I think.

"Miles." Saying this in a whisper wile pulling at her covers. When they were pulled back just below her chin she stared me down with her hazley-blue eye, but the sparkle from my always happy girlfriends eyes was gone and had been replaced by sadness and tears. It broke my heart to see her like that. Miley looked away from me but then a waterfall of more tears came from her eyes and her arms coiled around my neck and pulled me close to her face. Her tears stung my cheeks as I climbed into the bed with her and sat up. She snaked her legs around mine and clung to my side. Rubbing her back to tried to calm her down.

"My sweet Mi I hate to see you like this." Her head shot up to look at me, She likes it when I call her Mi. A tiny smile tugged at the edges of her lips. Her eyes looked red and puffy from the tears and her face was flushed. Smiling back I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. But she went back into her depression.

"Miley have you eaten anything today?" I asked as I held her tiny waist.

She looked up and responded with a soft 'No'.

"Well you have to get up and eat something ok please." I kinda begged. Her head shook no at first.

"I don't want to Nicky." She responded softly as I wiped tears away with my thumb.

"You have to I won't let you starve ok I love you to much to let you die up here." I said trying not to smile so I would look serious.

"I'm not going to die, but fine but can you bring me up something to eat please Nicky." She whimpered as she let go of me and rolled over.

"Ok Miles what do you want?" I asked as I sprang off the bed and headed to the door.

"Um just a muffin and one of my blueberry yogurts please and thank you." She said as she pulled the covers back over herself.

"Ok I'll be right back." I responded and ran to the kitchen and grabbed and muffin, blueberry yogurt, a spoon and a napkin. Running back up stairs. I had to open the door with my back and when I entered Miley was sitting up with her laptop and tears slowly slid down her beautiful face.

"Miley's here is your food and what are you doing?" I asked handing her the food and sitting down next to her.

"Home videos." Was what she said as she opened the yogurt and plopped the spoon into it.

"Miley are you going to be able to watch them I mean well a.." I started to say but cut myself off quick Im so stupid sometimes.

"No they actually help a little." She responded finishing her food and laid her head on my shoulder and we both glanced at the screen. It was when they where bringing Miley home from the Hospital.

_HOME VIDEO: No ones POV_

"_Well here we are hun home sweet home." Robby Ray Stewart said as he held the camera and the front door open at the same time. His wife walked thru the door carrying a soft pink bundle in her arms. _

_(Jackson and Mamaw Stewart enter)_

"_MOMMY, MOMMY your home." 5 year-old Jackson screamed running up to his mother and clutching her legs in a hug._

"_Hi Jackson sweetie we have a surprise for you." Mrs. Stewart said as Jackson backed up._

"_Is it a puppy?" He questioned as he ran and sat down next to his mother as she sat. _

"_No meet your new baby sister Miley." She said as she added the newborn to her son. He held her in his arms and then looked up at his mother._

"_Can we keep her please?" Young Jackson pleaded. His mother smiled and nodded._

"_YESSS, I love you Miley your way better than a puppy." Jackson celebrated as he kissed her forehead gently._

_(FADE OUT)_

"If only he knew what he was getting into. I would have taken the puppy." I said chukling.

"NICK how dare you." Miley screeched as she playfully punched my arm.

"Hey I was kidding and by the way you are one cute baby." I said with a grin. Miley smiled back but then put her attention on the screen. The next part was 4year old Miley in a little yellow dress in the middle of there back yard.

_HOME VIDEO: No ones POV_

_The camera was set on 4 year old Miley in a yellow dress picking flowers in the yard. Jackson was swinging on the swings. Miley's Dad walked over to her and placed a single white daisy in her curly locks._

"_There you go Miles now you look pretty like your momma." Robby Ray said turning to look at the camera. It bounced up and down and you could here a women giggling. Robby Ray ran over and she passed the camera to him and she ran over to Miley and sat in the grass. Miley turned around and handed her mom the flowers. She took them and thanked her. But suddenly a butterfly landed on her head. She flipped out and started to cry. Her mom grabbed her and hugged her tight. Jackson rushed over._

"_Miley your such a cry baby."_

_(FADE OUT)_

"Aw Widdle Miley Wiley is afraid of baby butterfly." I sang as I tickled her but she just smacked my hands away and gave me a look. Suddenly the screen turned to a different place in time but something seamed the same to me.

_HOME VIDEO: No ones POV_

"_Miley your so strange." Joe said as miley came into view with a towel rapped around her waist her wet hair dangled from her head. It was Miley's pool party last year to celebrate the Jonas Brothers and Hannah going on tour. This is the part where Miley pulled Joe, Lilly and Kevin into the pool. Nick was in the background chukling in hysterics. _

"_What are you laughing at your going in now." Joe yelled as he grabbed Miley and Kevin grabbed Nick and they ran over to the pool and thru them both in. When they came back up Nick gave Miley a quick kiss. But Joe interrupted them._

"_Ok you two could you stop making out with each other so I can make the biggest cannon ball in history." Joe yelled as Nick and Miley scrabbled out of the pool._

_(FADE OUT)_

"HA HA HA, that day was so fun and I loved every second." I said as turned to Miley she smiled with tears rolling down her face.

"Miley what's the matter I thought you said the videos make you feel better?" I asked but all she did was hug me as I hugged back she cried more.

"I know they did but I miss her Nick and I... I just wish she could have met you." She said in-between tears.

"I know Miles, me too, me too." I said as I rocked her back and forth kissing the top of her head.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Hope you like and if you go to my blog and you have read my Rocking around the Christmas Tree Fic than there are pics for it. R&R please_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
